Can't We Just Be Friends
by lastmimzychan
Summary: The unrelenting, stoic Sanada Genichirou is brought back to a painful past when a forgotten childhood friend reappears. With the help of Yukimura, will he be able fix his regretful actions or will he once again lose it all? Does Tezuka finally convey his feelings or has his opportunity passed by and she already found another? SanadaxOCxTezuka
1. A Forgotten Face

Sanada Genichirou, the cold vice-captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team sat idly at his desk, he was always early to class due to morning tennis practice. He sat in the very back of the room next to the window, watching as cherry blossoms swayed in the wind and gently fluttered to the lush green grass below. The bell suddenly rang and students began pouring into the classroom. The sensei walked in and begun, "We have a new student today, her name is Jessica Maiko. I know you all will give her a warm welcome and treat her with respect the way we do at Rikkai." A girl with light cherry blossom pink hair stood and bowed at the front of the class. She walked with grace and a sweet smile played on her lips as she took a seat across the room from Sanada. Sanada who had zoned out up until now gave little notice to the new student. His day went on as usual, it dragged and he counted down the minutes until the last bell.

Tennis was the best reason to live, the only reason to live in Sanada's mind. Rikkai's tennis club was no exception. Yukimura Seiichi, Yanagi Renji, and himself have built the foundation for the amazing reputation that the tennis club held. Ever since his first year along with his two closest friends, they had led the team to be ranked number one at Nationals. He would give up anything to be where he was now, but what he didn't remember was that he had in fact given up what had been his most priceless possession.

At afternoon practice, Sanada gave 20 laps to a group of first years for talking during practice. "Gomen nasai fukubuchou, we were just talking about this new transfer student." One of them quivered to explain. "While she was in the library she knocked over a shelf of books and it nearly toppled over her" Another piped in, "And she has unusual pink hair, I heard her name is Maiko." Sanada let them go with a wave of his hand to continue picking up balls. _Sakura? Pink hair? Could it...? No, that's absurd, it can't be._ He brushed his thoughts aside but he was still intrigued all the same.

"Genichirou, did you hear that?" Yukimura snuck up silently behind Sanada. Sanada did not need to turn around to know Yukimura was smiling innocently as usual.

At Yukimura's sudden appearance, Sanada flinched. "What do you want Seiichi?" Sanada replied in a flat tone.

"Do you remember, years ago when I first met you? Remember a similar clumsy girl?" Yukimura casually asked, letting the questions linger in the air. Yukimura smiled a rather solemn smile compared to his usual sunny one. "I wonder what's become of her. I still miss her terribly, don't you Genichirou?"

"Yes," Sanada's blunt reply, "but it's not her. It must all be merely coincidence, and you know I've put such mundane things behind me already" He stated confidently.

"Oh really, the same name, what a coincidence" Yukimura reasoned. "How do you know?" with that Yukimura left to wrap up practice for the day. Leaving Sanada alone and Yukimura's voice ringing in his head.

"Anyway," Sanada shouted at Yukimura's retreating figure, "Maiko is a **very** common name!" _How do I know? I just know, I'm absolutely positive, I will find her and prove it. Seiichi I will prove you wrong._ Because if there was anything else he loved more than tennis, it was beating Yukimura.

The next day, Sanada sat in his seat early as always after morning practice. Watching as the breeze brought a couple of flowers drifting his way, through the window, landing on his desk. He picked up a flower gently, feeling the velvety petals and dropping them out the window. The wind blew them to a soft stop on the blades of grass. _Pink hair huh?_

After the final bell, Sanada wandered aimlessly through the hallways before practice. Scouring the students for a certain pink haired girl. Which he found harder than expected knowing she was the only pink haired student in the school. _Shit, I'm late for afternoon practice. Everyone better still be on time, I'll just give everyone extra laps_ _tomorrow._ After what seemed like hours, relieved, he saw a light flutter of pink drift around the corner of his eye, _there! _He saw her talking to another girl outside in front of the school gates, her hair dancing in the breeze, taunting him.

oOo

Jessica just transferred to Rikkaidai, and loved the atmosphere of the school. Her first day wasn't bad; she made some friends, mostly because she almost killed herself on the first day and they all probably felt bad for the foreigner. It wasn't exactly her fault, she was short, which caused her to climb the shelf to reach a book so really she should be blaming her parents.

The campus was beautiful, and she enjoyed the gorgeous scenery of cherry blossoms. They were planted all around the building and were in full bloom. She twirled some strands of her hue matching hair between her fingers.

"Maiko!" A sudden shout caught her attention and she whirled around to see Yumiko running her way.

"Hello Saito-san" Jessica smiled brightly.

"Hi Maiko-san" Yumiko panted, "I wanted to ask you about our homework. Could you help me?"

"Of course, but the only subject I'm good at is English." Jessica unhelpfully pointed out.

The two strolled to the front gates. "I finally get it!" Yumiko exclaimed, "Arigato Sakura-san, you're so smart." Yumiko gushed.

"Arigato, but not really." Jessica modestly defended. _All you asked was to translate pick up lines._ Just then Yumiko's eyes widened, mouth slightly agape and a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. "What is it Saito-san? Are you okay?" Jessica curiously asked and cautiously peered around in case there was something else she had accidentally tipped over.

"I-It's Sanada-sama." Yumiko said as if that explained it all. "He's the fukubuchou of the boys' tennis team and he walking towards us right now." Yumiko continued to answer Jessica's confused look. Yumiko smoothed out her hair and patted down her uniform and silently eyed Jessica as if asking she looked okay. Jessica smiled affectionately and gave a quaint nod in answer. "I'm part of the team's fan club, though Niou is my favorite." She looked to the sky and covered her heart with both hands to express her unyielding love.

"Sanada..." Jessica said in a light whisper almost to herself.

"Yeah, Sanada Genichirou." Yumiko finished her blush slightly deepening as he walked closer. Jessica wasn't facing him, but she didn't make a move to turn around when he approached them.

"Hello Sanada-sama!" Yumiko cheerily bounced and waved.

"Hm" Sanada grunted in reply barely acknowledging her, and faced Jessica who still hadn't turned around. "Maiko-san?" Sanada questioned to confirm if he had found the correct girl.

_That voice, I've heard that irritating voice before...No..._ Just before Jessica turned to look at his face, as she spun she said, "Gen-kun?" Sanada was slightly caught off guard being called a pet name he hadn't heard in a good ten years. He looked at the girl standing before him. She had straight bangs that tickled her thick, dark eyelashes, long, straight pink hair that reached her waist. A thin, slender frame and rather petite compared to him (she reached his shoulders). Her face looked pale and smooth and her features were delicate. He started into her power blue eyes that shone with recognition and shock that mirrored his hazel ones.

She looked so familiar yet so different. Then realization dawned on him, "Jessica." He stood in part awe part disbelief, that his eyes may be deceiving him and she only be an illusion.

Yumiko faintly gasped in amazement and pouted in jealousy, "Maiko-san, how do you know Sanada?" Yumiko looked between the two, unmoving and not speaking, like stuck between two statues. She waved a hand between the two faces in hope of some sort of acknowledgement. Then heaved a sigh and left the two behind, who did not notice her absence.

"I-It's been quite a while. I see you're still wearing that hat everywhere." Jessica stuttered and tore away from his unnerving gaze. She could feel heat rising to her face and a blush on her cheeks camouflaged with her hair. She was flustered but at the same time hatred flared inside her.

"Yeah..." Sanada responded adjusting his cap, "It's been too long."

"Well we should catch up sometime." Jessica suggested still not bringing her eyes up to meet his. All she wanted was for this conversation to end. She was torn between jumping and hugging him to slapping him across the face, but restrained herself from either. "I have to get home soon and I assume you must get to tennis practice." She said uncomfortably partially hinting his tennis bag that was slung over one shoulder.

"Oh...um...yeah, I should get going too." Sanada said realizing he had not even changed out of his school uniform yet but was late anyway and figured it didn't matter anymore.

"It was nice to see you again." Jessica forced the sweetest smile she could as she retreated to the gates, finally turning and walking out of his sight.

oOo

"We should give fukubuchou laps for being late." Akaya Kirihara pouted in a huff.

Yukimura laughed and ruffled Kirihara's hair, "Why don't you tell him that then Seaweed Head." Kirihara gave Yukimura a horrified look and widened his forest green eyes. He gave off the expression of a terrified puppy and even whimpered like one before he jogged off to join warm ups. Yukimura smiled to himself and swiveled around to come face-to-face with Sanada. "Well speak of the devil." Yukimura chuckled.

"I don't think I want to know why you were conversing about me." Sanada shot him a sideways glance but let the comment slide.

"Looks like you took your time. How did it go?" Yukimura nonchalantly nudged Sanada when he arrived at the courts to practice 20 minutes late. Sanada gazed and noticed the closer courts listening to their conversation. How often was this strict fukubuchou ever late? "Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled, "Get back to practice!" And all members immediately started warming up again.

"Not now" Sanada said through clenched teeth in reply to his previous question. Yukimura didn't press and decided to absorb himself in Renji's explanation on each players daily practice schedule.

Farther down the courts Niou Masaharu gossiped to Marui Bunta, "As I was coming down to practice, a member of our fan club comes up to me and tells me Sanada was talking to a girl." Niou smirked as Marui laughed, "A girl?" Both were in utter disbelief, "We should see if it's true." After practice the two started devising plans to prank the evil-lap-giving fukubuchou.

After practice, changing in the locker rooms, "You were right" Sanada growled, he hated admitting he was wrong, but Yukimura absolutely loved it. He basked in the praise as a plant might flourish in sunlight.

"I told you so," Yukimura taunted, "I haven't said hello yet but I knew the moment I first saw her. She hasn't changed a bit." He smiled reminiscing. "Invite her to catch up with us, I'll even cancel practice tomorrow."

"You can't cancel practice tomorrow, not with Nationals so close by." Sanada opposed. "I'll just have her come practice with us."

Yukimura laughed and agreed, "Who knows, by now she may even be better by our little ace, Kirihara."

"Now who might this mysterious girl be?" Renji interrupted and the three walked out of the clubroom, locking up behind themselves.

"A girl from a long-lost, long forgotten memory. A childhood friend, even before we met you, Renji." Yukimura replied airily.

"A childhood friend..." Renji trailed off, thinking of a time with Inui. The three traveled the rest of the way home in silence.

oOo

Jessica sat in her bedroom, still filled with boxes, as she was not done unpacking. She fell to her back, sprawled on her comforter. Her school uniform in a heap in her closet, she lay in a crisp white tank top and jean shorts.

Her peace shaken when her Obaasan bellowed, "Jessica-chan, there is someone here for you!" Confused, Jessica walked from her bedroom, made her way down the stairs to the front door where...where Sanada was standing. He was wearing jeans, a hoodie, and looked unrecognizable compared to when in his uniform. Sanada had made a small detour on the walk to the park he told his parents he was going on.

Baffled, Jessica asked, "How did you know where I lived?" Sanada felt himself flush, at least it was dark out. "My mother still talks to yours, she told me you moved in here."

"Oh.." Jessica couldn't find any words to get off this awkward topic.

"Want to go on a walk with me?" Sanada offered.

Jessica hesitated a moment, "Sure" she said sounding partially reluctant. They walked in silence to the park and came to a lone cherry blossom tree perched on a small hill. They stopped and sat under the tree, star-gazing before Jessica broke the silence. The breeze was light and cool, though it threatened to take the hair out of the bun Jessica had twisted on top of her head.

"You haven't changed much Gen-kun" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Neither have you," Sanada said in reply. He tried to create a conversation to break the tension, "Why did you move here?"

Jessica shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest, "I have my reasons, such as I'm sure you had yours." Sanada felt a surge of pain as he remembered.

It was ten years ago when he had moved to the Kanagawa prefecture, but before that he lived in Tokyo, waiting to attend Seigaku. There he had first met Jessica; she had moved in next door to him and was eager to make friends. Being persistent and stubborn as she was, Sanada gave in and became Jessica's first friend, and Jessica became his. They grew up together, were as attached as twins might be. They did everything together, not once leaving the other's side.

Even at the early age of 2, from the first moment he could grip a racquet. He was interested and pulled towards tennis. Jessica learned with him to please him, she met Yukimura practicing at the club one day. She introduced Yukimura to Sanada, soon the three became inseparable, and but unlike her other two friends, Jessica wasn't a top player at their club. She felt rather like the Ugly Duckling.

During this time, Jessica became good friends with Tezuka Kunimitsu as well as Fuji Syusuke, the other top players. It was like this for 2 years before life as they knew it shattered, and Sanada had moved away. He left without warning, one day he was there the next we wasn't. Jessica didn't even know where he went, but Yukimura knew and would never admit it. So the three became two once more and then down to one when Yukimura too had gone. Leaving Jessica alone, to wallow in her own despair. She truly felt deserted, unwanted and decided she was better off without them anyway.

Yukimura had moved to Kanagawa prefecture to follow Sanada, who wanted to attend Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku for their reputation of winning. There, reunited with each other once again, those two met Renji. All memories of Jessica dismissed and faded in both their minds, while to Renji, that was the same way he felt about Inui. She had been replaced, no longer needed, unnecessary. Without her, the new trio happily created memories, built lifelong friendship, and shared their loving passion for tennis.

For Jessica, she quit the sport, refusing to ever pick up another racquet. Even at the urging of Tezuka and Fuji to play for Seigaku, though she was sure even if she tried she wouldn't have made the team. She took up gymnastics, having filled all her free time and her mind with it. It gave her an escape, it helped clear her mind of clutter. It was also the reason she had transferred from Seigaku to Rikkaidai. The school's reputation of perfection, she wanted to excel in gymnastics. She was abandoned broken by those closest to her, but they filled her with a new fire of dedication. Though her friendship with Tezuka and Fuji kept her content, they supported her motivation. A strong trait she knew Tezuka found unique. To surpass everyone else, the only thing she had left was the drive to win. Jessica's eyes brimmed with tears, those were memories she did not want to look back on.

Sanada noticed and although uncomfortable with the situation because he was never goof with feelings, decided it was best to ask, "Are you okay?"

Jessica buried her face in her palms, "Take me home." Sanada did, they walked back not another word exchanged between them.

oOo

In attempt to vent, Sanada told Yukimura what had happened at morning practice the following day. Yukimura's usually smiling face was obviously depressed now. "Genichirou, after you left, the first day you had gone. Jessica was heartbroken, if you saw her, the way she broke down. Did you realize we were the only ones there for her and we left?" Sanada now felt utter guilt building inside him, he took of his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Breathing deeply, if anything or anyone, Yukimura was the one to tell.

Sanada rubbed his temples and said something he had never wanted to tell anyone, "Seiichi," He started, "The day before I moved, I knew I was leaving and never going back. I was spending the day with Jessica, I said to her something awful. It was terrible I would understand if she never forgave me. I had told her, 'I never wanted to be your friend, I never considered you one. I don't need you any longer.' I saw the look on her face, it might have hurt me more than it hurt her. That was the last thing I had ever said to her as I just turned my back to her and left her there. I never saw her again until now."

Yukimura just stared, "You thought that would make it hurt less?" Sanada looked down, ashamed to even think he had said that to someone who had meant so much to him. Yukimura rest a hand on his shoulder, "She was my friend too you realize, it hurt all three of us." Yukimura continued, "Genichirou, remember what you confessed to me when we reunited here? She needs to hear what you have to say even if that is no longer what you believe."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: **Who wouldn't want to own Prince of Tennis? But sadly, it's not mine.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic, thanks for reading :) I greatly appreciate all reviews, please notify me if any characters seem out-of-character. Please review! Rewritten, slightly tweaked here and there.


	2. Flashback: Forgotten Memories

Sanada fidgeted under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, rooted right next to the front gate. He patiently waited for her, thoughts swarming his mind. Earlier that morning Sanada has asked Jessica to meet him there after classes had ended, to talk, to clear things up. Sanada thought about leaving, that maybe she had ignored him and left already. Unsure, he took a step towards the front gates, about to leave. When suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned to look.

It was Yukimura. "Damn it, Seiichi don't scare me like that!" Sanada scolded the ever smiling blue haired boy.

Yukimura laughed, "Just look at you, all this over a girl? Last time you were this anxious, I was in the hospital."

"She's **not **_just_ a girl." Sanada replied through clenched teeth, clearly emphasizing each word. "And how could I not worry if you were in the hospital? Don't joke about such serious matters."

"I see, so what is she to you exactly?" Yukimura casually questioned. Sanada shot him a cold stare that meant _drop it. _So he did and left with Renji, who was strategizing with newly collected data. Sanada sighed and leaned his back against the tree. _She's not coming_ he thought but he continued to wait. After 10 minutes, Jessica slammed through the doors of the school building. She saw him waiting and jogged up to him.

"Gomen Sanada-san" Jessica apologized profusely. "I was caught up with some work."

At first he was partially taken aback by the sudden formal greeting, "It's okay." He said but inside he was irritated that was waiting for her for at least 20 minutes.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She ask in attempt to change the subject.

Sanada sighed, _I have to say something eventually._ "It's something I should have told you a long time ago." Jessica cocked her head to the side out of curiosity. "I-I'm..." he stuttered.

"What could make the strong fukubuchou act like this?" Niou gazed in awe of the sight before him. Marui laughed and snapped his gum. "Shhh!" Niou whispered from their hiding spot behind a bush to spy on Sanada and this mysterious girl.

"Let's walk home." Sanada offered, _I can't do it, _he thought. Still confused Jessica agreed and the two walked through the gates.

Niou and Marui jumped out from behind the bush. "What was he going to say?" Niou demanded.

"It was probably a love confession" Marui teased. Annoyed, Niou and Marui stalked home.

oOo

The rest of the walk home was awkward for Sanada and Jessica. All their conversations always trailed off and at most times nothing was being said at all. Sanada stood at the doorstep of Jessica's home, "You should come to our practice tomorrow." He offered.

She thought about it for a while before responding, "Sure, why not." With that she opened the door and swiftly walked in, "Bye, see you tomorrow." And shut the door before Sanada could retort anything else.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realize his feet had taken him to the park. He stood in the meadow, gusts of wind blew, rustling the flora around. He stood, staring into the starry night. It wasn't that he had forgotten these memories, but instead he chose to bury them deep inside his mind. He wanted no recollection of the memories of happier times, but mainly he wanted to forget all the pain he had inflicted.

oOo

It was twelve years ago in Tokyo when he first met Jessica. She had moved in next door from America. Her mother went to introduce themselves to his parents, he stood next to my father's leg when she first approached him. Her pink curls flying everywhere in the wind, and certain glint in her eyes, she looked crazy.

"Hello!" She cheerily sang, "I'm Maiko Jessica, you can just call me Jessica." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

_Hm, Americans and their customs are weird. Why is she being so informal, I've only just met her_. Thought to himself, "Hello, I'm Sanada Genichirou." He bowed politely like his grandfather had taught him. Jessica put her hand down when she realized he was not going to shake it.

"Let's be friends Sanada-san." She beamed expectantly.

"No." Was his blunt reply, he did not like people who were not disciplined and respectful.

She frowned, obviously displeased, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" he crossed his arms.

"Please?" She drew out the word and had to take another breath in between to finish the word. She clasped her hands together in a ball in front of her, as if begging.

Then her mother interrupted, "Let's go Jessica, it's time to go."

Jessica looked up to her mother's sweet face, "Already? Fine." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted but skipped merrily alongside her mother. Sanada watched them leave, not caring.

The next day Jessica came by his house, inviting him to go play at the park with her. He declined. The next after that she wanted him to come along to the zoo. He rejected her. Even after that she requested him to eat ice cream with her. He finally gave in, thinking if he went this once she would stop asking. She didn't. If anything she was more persistent.

Day after day after day she came by, sometimes refusing to take 'no' as an answer. From this rough start, it was ridiculous to believe the two became best of friends. Over time, when Jessica learned of Sanada's lure to tennis, she would do whatever to please him. All she wanted was to see the nearly nonexistent smile form on his face again.

They grew close, like siblings or twins. Or even one soul separated in two. Jessica began to call Sanada by a nickname she came up with, 'Gen-kun'. Though she liked to joke occasionally and teasingly call him 'Samurai'. While Sanada started to refer to her as, 'Sica', (of course only when they were alone) short and sweet. (Just like her Sanada liked to think)

Sanada jumped on the offer when Jessica suggested they learn tennis together. He was not a prodigy, but his determination made him rise above the rest. As sweet as Jessica could be, she was also extremely competitive. She would not fall behind, here her persistence was her best quality. They trained hard together, each pushing the other to improve more. Sanada and Jessica worked in that way, they balanced each other out. Unfortunately, as Sanada progressed Jessica fell further behind.

One day while the two were resting beside the street courts, Sanada inquired, "Is your hair naturally that color?" As he tugged on a braid in her hair.

Jessica giggled at the question, "Hai. Isn't it pretty? Sakura flowers are my favorite."

"So whenever I see Sakura blossoms, I will think of you." He said.

"Good thing they're everywhere then, so you'll never forget me ne?" She beamed back.

"I could never forget you anyway." He hid his face which was sure to be pinker than her hair. "Why did you move here?" He ventured.

She cocked her head to the side in deep thought, "I don't really remember my daddy, but we lived in America, that's where daddy was from. Except..." She frowned, concentrating hard, "Mommy came home one day from a place called 'Hospital' and told me my daddy moved to a happier place, called Heaven. He's not coming back." She added, "And mommy was originally from here, so she came back home."

"Oh...I see" Sanada looked at the ground.

"Yup but that's okay, as long as I have you it's going to all be okay." She smiled a toothy smile, "Let's promise to stick together." The two locked pinkies and made a vow.

Not long after Yukimura joined their pact and the three played their way to recognition. Yukimura had always been a fragile boy, dainty like a doll. Though he looked frail, his tennis was unbreakable.

The day before Sanada left he spent alone with Jessica. "Sica," He started, "Let's not play tennis today. Let's do something more fun." Jessica did not oppose. The day was memorable, they did everything of Sanada's interest, partially to Jessica's insisting. Visited a kendo museum, watched a historical play, and saw calligraphy art on display. It was highly enjoyable for Sanada and for Jessica too seeing that he had appreciated the day.

Before parting ways at their houses, they sat together in their front yards, stargazing.

"Sica," Sanada whispered.

"Nani?" Jessica replied back.

"There's something I have to tell you." He paused, "I-I'm..." _I can't tell her, after all the fun today it will make her sad._ He thought to himself, he peered over in her direction. She was staring into the shimmering night sky and turned to return his look, and smiled. He stood up, brushed off his pants and looked into the sky. "I never wanted to be your friend, I never considered you one. I don't need you any longer." Those words, they grew to define her. Her shock was not hard to see even in the dark.

"N-Nani?" She stammered, thinking she might have misheard him. Her powder blue eyes searching for his hazel ones, but never found them. Her eyes stung as water flowed down her rosy cheeks. He did not reply, only turned his back to her and walked out of her life forever without a trace. Until now.

It did not hurt Jessica nearly as much when Yukimura left, but a stab to an already broken heart. She suffered from her terrible losses. Tezuka and Fuji were nice enough, and growing up her only friends. She did not like the idea of getting close to anyone else ever again, they would only leave her worse than she had started. Though whenever she needed someone to lean on, Tezuka was always there for her. Just being in his presence she felt calmer, safer.

oOo

Sanada clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palm. He knew he had messed up, and pretty badly. Failure was never an option for him nonetheless. He would fix this, and Jessica would know his true reasons for the things he had done. All he wanted more than ever now was her uplifting aura, the one that would cheer him up when he had lost. The one that had always been (at times annoyingly) at his side, and most of all her hand entwined in his.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, and if it did, it would not be as popular as it is now. TT_TT

**Author's Notes: **Arigato for reading! :D My all my followers and favorites, you guys make me so happy I could die peacefully. Please review or rant, constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Revised and little edits made to the story plot.


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Jessica took her time walking to the tennis courts. She strolled at a leisurely pace, taking in all her surroundings. Birds flew overhead chirping happily, the sky was a rich blue and the clouds looked fluffy enough to be spun out of cotton candy. She tried to stall as long as she possibly could, _Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ She kicked herself for not rejecting the invitation.

She was in no hurry whatsoever when she found the courts. Looking from side to side she spotted Sanada trying desperately to hold off a horde of girls. A white-haired boy stood on the courts winking and waving at all the girls only to make them more uncontrollable. She even thought she might have witnessed a couple girls getting nosebleeds. She sighed, it was like this at Seigaku too.

She gently dropped her bag to the ground next to a tree mentally noting not to forget it. As she got closer to the courts, the girls seemed to multiply, Sanada got more irritated, and the blue-haired boy with his jacket draped over his shoulders laughed even harder. She did a double take at the laughing boy before lunging at him in full speed.

"Seiichi!" She giggled as she flung her arms around his neck.

Yukimura let out a surprised yell before registering what had exactly landed on his back. He too then started to chuckle, "Jessica, long time no see." He smiles as she dropped off his back and walked into his range of view. He ruffles her hair, "How have you been?"

She looks at him and says, "Honestly, better now."

Yukimura pulls her into a hug and says, "I missed you so much. You're still the little sister I never had." She genuinely laughs as he buries his face in her ticklish hair. Her laugh sounds so delicate if gently falling snow crystals on soft flower petals made a sound that's what it would sound like. Even the fluttering of angel wings or the twinkle of tiny silver bells. It sounds so innocent and pure it captures the attention of those within earshot. The distraction results in a first year being nailed in the stomach with a tennis ball.

"Tarundoru!" Could be heard ringing down the courts as Sanada still struggled to contain the flock of squealing girls. Eventually he gave up, once he let go the girls climbed all over the fence surrounding the courts. Jessica didn't hear him behind her when he suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around out of Yukimura's grasp to face him. He pulled her into an embracing hug and dropped his head on her shoulder before she could react.

Yukimura smiled next to them, "Oh, what's this? Jealous much?" Teasing the capped boy whose head rested on Jessica's shoulder.

"Shut up." Sanada sighed, "I'm exhausted and those girls are insane." Jessica said nothing as a blush crept up her face and Yukimura laughed.

oOo

"Niou stop flirting with the girls. Look!" Marui prodded Niou with his racquet and pointed toward the fukubuchou.

One last wink and squeals erupted from the crowd, Niou turned to follow the direction he was pointing. _Am I hallucinating? Is Fukubuchou…hugging a girl?_ Niou stared wild eyed. "Marui, you see the girl too right?" Questioning his sanity at his moment.

"Good," Marui let out a deep sigh, "I thought I was imagining things. Unless we are both going crazy."

"It's likely we are." Niou evilly cackled, "We can use this to blackmail the fukubuchou." His grin was wider than the Cheshire cat's.

Akaya's ears pricked up, _Blackmail the fukubuchou?_ He turned towards Niou, "Hey are you guys plotting against the fukubuchou?"

"Yes we are." Niou bluntly replied before Marui smacked his head. "Why? Are you going to tell Seaweed Head?"

"No, actually I was wondering…can I help?" Akaya silently pleaded.

Niou and Marui looked at each other and smirked, "The more the merrier."

oOo

Jessica had no idea what to do, so she just stood there while Sanada hugged her. When he broke apart he would not meet her eyes. "G-Gomen, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"N-No it's okay." She assured him. "All your players are really strong." She said hopefully to change the subject.

"Of course they are." Sanada defended, "Are you still playing?"

She looked down, "No I quit years ago, though sometimes I rally with Mitsu-kun and Syusuke." _Mitsu-kun and Syusuke?_ Sanada didn't realize they were such close friends. "I do gymnastics now, speaking of which I should get to practice." She didn't really have practice for at least another hour but felt too awkward to stay and continue watching them practice.

"By all means go ahead." Yukimura interrupted when Sanada didn't reply immediately. She gently pulled away from his hug and waved goodbye to them both before exiting the courts.

oOo

Jessica hung around a at a small cafe and bakery she recently found and fell in love with. It was called the Funtom Cafe, she particularly liked this coffee shop because it had sweets from breads to cake and ice cream and everything in between and more. She sat at a small white, round table with a black cat embellished into the surface. She happily munched on a panda shaped bun with sweet, creamy butter filling and a refreshing, cool milk tea flavored bubble tea. She blissfully escaped the world around her and was lost in a wordless pastry paradise. Her cell phone abruptly rang, disturbing her peace only to be reminded to have to return to gymnastics practice.

oOo

Jessica stood up adjusting bobby pins in her hair, attempting to control the few loose strands. She smoothed out her warm up uniform , stretched and chalked her hands. She stood at the edge of the mat and took a deep breath. She sprinted forward and planted her hands on the mat before launching herself off and hoisting her body into the air. She performed forward handsprings across the length of the mat before landing on the other side. Then she turned around, and flung herself once again into the air hand-springing back to the edge of the mat where she had started.

"Jessica your handsprings are great but you look wobbly on your landing. If you don't stick it right you might end up injuring yourself." Her coach warned after reviewing her tumbling.

Jessica mounted the balance beam and clapped both hands together sending out puffs of chalk. Facing the balance beam backwards she raised both arms above her head and slowly bent backwards in arch position. Her feet lifted off the beam and lifted over her head. In a handstand, she pirouetted and landed her feet on the beam again.

Her coach assessed her and thoughtfully said, "I think you should try working on a back handspring on the beam next time." As she started walking toward another student she reassured Jessica's distressed expression, "Don't worry about it, we still have plenty of time until the National competition."

After practice she gathered her things and walked toward the exit before being stopped by two figures. Taken aback she said, "Seiichi? Sanada?"

The two walked out from where they were watching. "You're very good." Yukimura complimented. "You definitely outgrew your clumsiness."

_I'm assuming you didn't hear the story of the white kid flattening herself with a shelf then? _She faintly blushed, "Not good enough though, you were watching?"

"Most of it at least." He smiled and held out her bag.

_Damn, I can't believe I forgot._ She mentally cursed at herself. "How did you find me here?" She begun to think it was becoming a habit that these guys were finding her at all sorts of places. _Do these guys have a hobby of stalking girls?_

"Your grandmother told us you were here when we went to your house to return this." Yukimura smiled as innocently as possible.

She had a feeling Yukimura insisted to her grandmother that he return it personally. Jessica took her bag, "Arigato for returning this to me, I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

He shook his head, "Not at all, I do hope we can come watch you practice again sometime."

_Please don't, _she inwardly groaned. She noticed how much attention they were receiving from her classmates. The other girls were all bunched together, all blushing and in hushed voices, giggling and pointing at the two attractive boys.

"Why don't we walk you home since we're already here." But before Jessica could respond he took both her bags and marched out the door. She sulked behind them as they 'walked' her home.

oOo

They walked ahead of her while she trailed behind.

Upon reaching her front door, they handed her bags back over to her and she thanked them and heavily hinted it was not necessary to do again. She slammed the door harder than necessary in their faces before retreating to her room on the second floor. She slumped on her bed and sighed, tomorrow she would be spring break and she would be on her way back to Tokyo to visit her mother and another certain someone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, but if I did the main characters would be Rikkai.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who's reading! :) To all my follows and favorites, you guys really help me move forward :D It's good to be back after disappearing for a couple months. By the way, I'm not familiar to gymnastics, so please correct me if you spot any errors. Please review! Special thanks to everyone who shared their opinions with me, please always tell me what you think I hope it's somewhat better now.


End file.
